


End of the Line

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), but probably won't, what could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Sometimes Bucky and Steve just sat together in silence, others they talked about the dangers Steve put himself in.





	End of the Line

Summary: Sometimes Bucky and Stevejust sat together in silence, others they talked about the dangers Steve put himself in.

\----

"You're going to be the last man standing. Promise me that?" Bucky asked softly, leaning on Steve's shoulder.

Steve grinned down at Bucky, "Sure thing, Buck, long as you're there with me."

Bucky pulled away, "No, Steve, even if I'm not, promise me there ain't gonna be another plane crash in the artic."

Steve looked hesitant.

"Promise me, Steven Grant Rogers, you promise me right now." Bucky demanded.

"I promise, Bucky." Steve said softly, voice small and eyes tearful.

"Good." Bucky said, returning to his previous position of leaning against Steve as they watched the sun fall over the Horizon.

\-------

Steve gasped for breath that seemed reluctant to come, he could see Thor on his knees, trying to rise, Tony was thrown from Thanos as was Hulk, Natasha and Clint had both been out of the fight since near the beginning as Thanos seemed to realize they were the weaker members of their team.

Steve pushed himself to his feet, legs wobbly but holding his weight.

'I'm sorry, Bucky, I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep that promise.' Steve thought as he launched himself at Thanos again.

He hardly registered the pain that bloomed with each hit, to himself or Thanos, and then his hands were over the Gauntlet again, his hands keeping the metal from curling into a fist and Stave let out a scream as he forced Thanos' fingers straight and barely felt the fist to the face from Thanos' free hand.

Steve thudded to the ground a good distance away, his face felt strange, as though broken and he coughed, spitting out blood, but his hands were heavy.

Steve managed to crack his eyes open and stared with blurry, red streaked vision at the Gauntlet.

Thanos' steps thudded next to Steve as he forced himself up to his knees.

"You could never use it." Thanos snarled, "You have too much heart."

Steve's fingers tightened on the Gauntlet and he forced himself to his feet.

Maybe Thanos was right, maybe he had too much heart, maybe that was why he could hear the Univese screaming in sorrow, maybe that was why he didn't need the Gauntlet.

And the Universe cried out and Steve's vision faded out into white light, maybe Bucky could forgive him for breaking his promise.

\------

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, calling out to a Wakandan nurse as the man in the bed stirred.

"Hey, buddy. You're okay."

"Bucky?" Steve rasped as he turned to the voice, eyed blinking open slowly.

"Yeah, there you are, we were getting a bit worried there, waiting for you to get up off your lazy bum." Bucky grinned.

Steve chuckled, it fading away into a gasping sob as he reached for Bucky, "Bucky!?"

"I'm right here, Steve." Bucky assured as he climbed into the bed to hold Steve in his arms.

"I don't... what happened?" Steve asked, head on Bucky's chest.

"Near as anyone can figure, you used the Gauntlet to set the Universe to rights, but that took some sort of sacrifice." Bucky explained.

"Is that why I'm small again?"

"Yeah, we guess, but you're healthier than you ever were before, I gave the nurses a list, though, just in case, they are going to keep an eye on you." Bucky explained.

Steve nodded, "And why can't I see?" He asked softly.

"Fuck." Bucky said as the medic entered the room, "He can't see!" He told her.

"Okay, we'll do some tests and X--rays, we'll take geed care of him Mr. Barnes." The medic assured Bucky.

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky's shirt, "It'll be okay, Bucky, we'll figure it out together, even if I never see again, I got you."

"Yeah, you got me, buddy, 'till the end of the line."

"Until the end of the line." Steve promised.


End file.
